


"Are you an idiot?" "When it comes to you, yeah I am"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [46]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Protectiveness, Short, Tumblr Prompt, no pronouns specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Would use the prompt "are you an idiot?" "when it comes to you, yeah I am" with Edward Elric? I love your work!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 61





	"Are you an idiot?" "When it comes to you, yeah I am"

I watched as Ed fell to the floor, taking the hit that was aimed at me. Trying to stand from the ground, I make to move and protect him, but Alphonse is already standing between his brother and our attacker.

“Ed, are you okay?!” I took him by the arm and helped him sit up.

My eyes quickly landed on Alphonse, relieved to see he was handling it well on his won, before checking on Ed again. 

“Yeah…” There was more resignation than pain in his voice as he replied.

He rubbed his head in what seemed embarrassment, perhaps for my concerned staring. I pushed my hand against his shoulder in outrage.

“Ed, why did you do that?!” 

“I said I’m fine…”

I clicked my tongue, even if just to hide the fact that my heart was racing. Seeing him fall like that and thinking he could be badly hurt scared me deeply. And knowing it was just to protect me only made it worse.

**“Are you an idiot?”**

Edward finally looked up at me, since he had been avoiding my eyes. When our gazes met, he showed me an innocent grin that tried to soothe my anger.

 **“When it comes to you, yeah I am”** He chuckled to further lighten the mood.

“Don’t give me that, Edward Elric” I pulled at his arm until the both of us were standing. “Stop being so reckless” 

I took a step to help Alphonse in the fight, but Ed tugged at my arm.

“And you be careful” His expression suddenly turned serious as he lovingly squeezed my elbow. “Please”

I gawked at him, surprised by the concern dripping fro his voice. But Edward was already running to his brother and using his alchemy to win the fight.


End file.
